


space holder

by OutOfTown



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Manipulation, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Kinda, M/M, Manipulation, Not Beta Read, Prince Karl Jacobs, Tangled AU, Thief Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), disney au ??, george and dream are bad guys what, idk what other tags to put, possible angst, quackity is a duckling LMFAOOOO
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:53:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29478753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OutOfTown/pseuds/OutOfTown
Summary: Hi!! This is my very first Karlnap fic that i'm writing so hopefully it's okay :]This is heavily inspired by With Golden String by ABirdWithoutFeathers (and obviously the movie Tangled) so I suggest you go read that as well!!
Relationships: Karl Jacobs & Sapnap, Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	space holder

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! This is my very first Karlnap fic that i'm writing so hopefully it's okay :]  
> This is heavily inspired by With Golden String by ABirdWithoutFeathers (and obviously the movie Tangled) so I suggest you go read that as well!!

"Dream, can't you run any faster?" George yelled, feet kicking the dirt behind him as he ran. 

"George, I wouldn't be talking considering that you're FIFTY FEET BEHIND US," Dream huffed out as he bumped into Sapnap's back. "Sapnap! Why'd you-"

Dream cut himself off as he looked up at the wall of stone blocking their path. They looked around the forest for other escapes, but they were found to be at a dead end. The only possible way for the three of them to get out was to climb up from the bottom. The guards were close to catching up and they needed to get out _now._

"Fuck, okay so, you two can give me a boost and then i'll pull you up from the top." Sapnap said with a hopeful grin on his face, but based on the looks on their faces, it didn't seem like they wanted to hear it. 

"Give us the satchel first, Sappy Nappy." George mockingly grinned back while stretching his arm out, signaling for said item. Sapnap looked towards Dream, hoping for a different response, but Dream's hand was reaching for the butt of his sword, ready to slice Sapnap's head off at any refusal. 

"Really guys?" Sapnap pouted. "I can't believe that after all we've been through, after all these rough ups and downs, you don't trust me?" 

Dream and George looked at each other, then back at Sapnap, and simultaneously said "Yeah."

"Ouch." Sapnap deadpanned. He pulled the satchel over his shoulder and plopped it into George's hand. "You happy now?" 

* * *

"A hundred percent." Karl said as he crouched down to Quackity's level. "I really think mother will let me go this year!" 

He stored all his paints back into the little wooden chest his mother had bought him all those years ago. Karl took a good look at himself in the mirror that was framed inside of the chest and smiled. 

"I'm turning 21 this year. She has to let me go, there's no way she wouldn't." He hopped off the ledge of the chimney in a swooping jump and took a few steps back to admire his work of art. It had to have been one of his best works yet, and that's saying something considering that he's been painting basically every crack, crevice, and corner of his tower since he was a child. The way all the blues and greens stood next to each other made the stars vibrantly stand out. Karl inhaled deeply at the sight. 

"Karl, let down your hair!" his mother's shout echoed through the tower. Karl turned around to face the window and then down at Quackity as he gave a supporting 'quack'. 

"You're right, I got this." Karl smiled, flattening out his tunic. "Now hide before she sees you!"

Karl swiftly made his way to the edge of the window and swung his hair over the hook that helped pull his mother up. 

"Oh Karl, my dear flower, I can't imagine how hard it must be to do that every single day," she said as she walked into the tower, leaving Karl to tug all his hair back inside. It honestly wasn't that hard, his mother was light and it was just like any of his other chores. 

"It's really no problem mother, don't wor-" Karl started, tucking some of his hair behind his ear before his mother cut him off. 

"Then I don't know why it takes so long!" She sang, squishing his cheeks as his smile slowly slipped into a frown. "I'm just kidding Karl, i'm pulling on your strings!"

Her laugh was wickedly contagious, making Karl give out a slight giggle as well. 

"Okay, so, anyways mother, I was thinking-" 

"Karl, i'm feeling a little bit run down, do you mind singing for me?" She glanced at him through the mirror, refusing acknowledge her interruptance. Karl sighed before running to go get the chair. 

**Author's Note:**

> I really appreciate any sort of criticism you have since this isn't beta read so feel free to do that in the comments :))
> 
> edit: YALL HOW DOES THIS HAVE 11 HITS ALREADY PLEASE I ACCIDENTALLY POSTED IT IM NOT DONE WITH THE FIRST CHAPTER YET PLS


End file.
